There is an urgent need for speech generating devices that meet the needs of young children with complex communication needs. The proposed project responds to this need by developing innovative software that will: (a) appeal to young children by integrating play and communication;(b) be easy for young children to learn and use;and (c) be easy and fast for parents and professionals to program "on the fly" within interactions with their children to ensure that the children have access to the language that they require to communicate and learn. We will develop a prototype of the proposed system that children with complex communication needs, their parents, and communication professionals will evaluate. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed research aims to enable young children with complex communication needs to participate more fully in meaningful social interactions thereby facilitating communication, language, and cognitive development.